Profezie
by Neminis
Summary: A collection of drabbles about AC's version of Leonardo da Vinci, named after his collection of riddles. SPOILERS! Mostly Ezio and Leonardo, but also appearances of others, like Michelangelo.
1. Birds

Birds

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**_

_A.N.: Because I think that Assassin's Creed's version of Leonardo da Vinci is awesome/adorable (his German voice actor does a really great job and is the same one as of Prince of Persia's new Prince and Nathan Drake from Uncharted) here a little drabble about him and the real Leonardo da Vinci's love for birds. Inspired by a little bird I noticed while drinking coffee and the German version of Leonardo, who just seems to be a little more like a little excited puppy, than the English one._

The sun burned and, together with the deafening noise of the market place, bound all senses, something that caused a strange sense of drunkenness, but for once, he could rest.

In the cacophony of noise, colour and light, his ever working brain couldn't find anything to really focus on, to analyse or to interpret and so it just ceased all work. Was the brain able to sulk?

Admits the herd of the general public he walked, noticed this and that and for once managed to forget it all for the moment, even if he knew, that just hours later, in the cold darkness of his studio he would remember and once again he would be prompted to start to write, to sketch, to invent, to put down his thoughts.

But his little leather book remained closed. For now.

It was a little bird that finally caught his attention. It wasn't the most beautiful bird he had ever seen, it wasn't even anything remotely special, with a dress of black and white, but the little bi-coloured sparrow managed to capture his attention. Well, he wasn't entirely sure, that it was a sparrow, he would look that up later, but it was plain enough to pass for one.

Why would anyone try to sell such a bird?

There was nothing majestic, nothing exotic about it, it was small, a little dirty and from the sounds he had heard so far it didn't even sing.

"30_ Florin per l'uccellino, Messer,_ if you are interested?" he heard the vendor's voice just over his right shoulder and immediately he straightened and put his arms up in a defensive manner. "Ma_ no, scusi, ma non sono..._", he answered, trying to not look in the least surprised at the sudden intrusion in his thoughts, "I mean, yes, I'm interested, but this bird, it's just so plain, I don't think that 30 Florin are the right prize.", he tried to explain, not really noticing, that he just insulted the merchant, as he gestured towards the little bird.

Then he noticed something. The bird had ruffled his feathers and now seemed to try to look intimidating, glaring at him over his short little peak. Moved by his curiosity, Leonardo moved closer to the cage and peered inside. The bird stared back at him through a patch of ruffled feathers and made strange accusing sounds. Was that little thing trying to threaten him? By that look he gave him, he would say yes, even if the overall picture was more adorable than terrifying really.

And suddenly a memory surfaced and he suppressed a laugh. They were a little alike, this little bird and the man that now regularly beat down his door.

At first he had been like that bird, with a murderous intention, but not all that much experience or menace to back his words up, he had been lost, but tried to convince everyone that he wasn't, he had something he needed to do, but no idea, how to start or where to go. While he wouldn't describe Ezio Auditore as adorable, there were some parallels between him and this little _uccellino._

Only that now, after two years, the man managed to be terrifying, if he wanted, while the bird here failed at that task completely.

"How much did you say, you wanted for the bird?"

With the "Mille grazie, you saved my family, messer!" of the merchant behind him and the little bird wriggling in his hand he stood and peered at the sun, when he noticed the strange shadow that had just slipped over the roofs of the building to his left and with a smile he released the bird in his hands.

And as the little bird left his care, leaving behind a few bloody scratches and another much more unpleasant gift, Leonardo da Vinci just hoped that this wasn't another one of life's strange metaphors.

Especially after the bird just barely managed to out fly an arrow soaring through the sky.


	2. Venezia

Venezia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

"And this is just one of _la Serenissima'_s famous markets, here you will find everything your heart will ever need, from spices, glass from Murano, to weapons!", as their guide launched into yet another round of his praise for Venice, Ezio tried to look as interested as possible and was glad for his hood, which just barely contained his bored expression.

His face however changed rapidly as he noticed that Leonardo was gone. Where had that crazy man wandered off to now? He held great admiration for him, the one who build most of his more "artistic" weapons, and he had seen him, while he translated the first codex-page, a work that had taken several hours, and therefore knew, that when he wanted he could concentrate on one thing for hours, even days, but damn, Leonardo had to learn how to stand still for a minute, when they were going anywhere.

Ezio looked around for clues and their guide, latter he found standing between some courtesans that had latched onto his arms and he was currently trying to stop his eyes from falling out his eye sockets and in the cleavage of the pretty brunette to his right. Sighing heavily, Ezio put his hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face. No help to expect there.

Muttering under his breath, he pushed past a group of people, standing in his path, his eyes wandering over the piazza, hoping to notice that red hat, he had grown so accustomed to look for.

He and Leonardo would sometimes stroll through Florence, or better, Leonardo would stroll and Ezio would carry this or that, depending on what Leonardo was too lazy to do himself and every single time, he would lose sight of the other man, who had just gone off to "sketch that bird, it was inspiring really and you should have seen that tail! I wonder what his tongue looks like" or to "observe the bouncing of that courtesan's breasts", all for science and very important naturally and he had to run around the whole city to find that madman sitting in a tree somewhere, observing the sunset.

Then he would hit him upside the head and tell him, that he was the biggest _idiota_ he had ever seen, and Leonardo would get that look, something between a kicked puppy and a really annoying guy, that just knew that Ezio was worried.

While searching for the lost artist, he passed a rather fat, seemingly rich guy, who was just yelling at a young merchant cowering before him and knowing that he did a good deed, he stole the 1500 Florin in that arrogant man's pockets.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a hand grasped his wrist and held on tight like a steel coil. "Figlio_ d'un cane,_ what do you think you are doing!" Unfortunately his victim was stronger and much more perceptive then he seemed and now threatened to break his wrist, while screaming his lungs out for the guards, which immediately came running from the nearby station. Ezio cursed heavily and struggled against the other man's grip, while the guards, enough of then armoured heavily, closed in on the pair. The sword of the first to reach him was already swung at him, when he used his second blade to wound his captor, if the wound was fatal or not, he didn't care to notice, and he took off running like one of the annoying musicians was after him.

He jumped over grates, rushed through the thick mass of people before him, his eyes scanning for a way to reach higher grounds, when he noticed that tell-tale hat before him.

Leonardo was just sketching contently an exotic fruit he had found, humming a song, he still remembered from his childhood in the land close to Vinci, following the elegant curve of the fruit with his eyes and pencil, admiring the soft texture of its skin, when suddenly the world changed and turned upside down. A hand laced itself unto his arm, pulling him upright, and dragged him like a hurricane with it, right through the crowd.

"Ezio, why are we running? Where are we running?" an arrow lodged itself in the wood of the stall next to his head, "and why are people shooting at us?" he screamed, slightly panicked, while trying to keep up with the assassin, without losing his footage and falling down.

"Stole money. Screwed up.", Ezio pressed out between his teeth, speeding up even more as he noticed the men behind them. "Why do you do that any time we go somewhere?" Leonardo already knew the answer, but tried to get through to Ezio's common sense anyway, which was so obviously lacking. "I needed something to do, since you just had to interrupt our tour and I had to go looking for you!" the other answered. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Less talking, more climbing up this ladder.", Ezio gestured just to the right of them, "Hide in that stack of hay up there, I distract them and catch up later.", and with that the Ezio all but threw him in the general direction of the ladder and was gone.

After he had sufficiently hid between the rotting layers of hay, Leonardo waited, when he suddenly heard a scream above him, "Out of the way, Leonardo!"

He just managed to dive to the side, barely avoiding falling off the roof, as Ezio landed where he just had hid.

Looking at each other, they both yelled at the other: "See, this is why I can never go anywhere with you!"

_A.N.: This is not really like the tour in AC goes, but I think it would have been fun. Just imagine them going on another tour together, if you can't picture it in that context. _


	3. Music in the morning

**Music in the morning**

The wind lightly played with the flags of the proud town of Venice, the seagulls cried above the incoming ships, heralding a safe harbour and a good fortune for the many merchants sailing into _La_ _Serenissima _and inside the city, people chatted and went about their daily duties, even if it was quite early. Soft music flowed through the _bottega,_ enchanting everyone who passed the workshop of Leonardo da Vinci on this particular fine morning, raising a smile on most by-passers.

In the calm atmosphere of his cleaned-up studio, admits paintings and sculptures, stood the _maestro_ himself before a wooden, paint splattered music stand, playing a small self carved flute. Calmly he wrote down a few more notes and started his latest creation anew, feeling completely at peace with himself and the world around him.

"Leonardo, I swear to God, if you don't stop this godforsaken screeching right now, I will kill you and drag your stupid _culo_ up the highest tower in Firenze and throw you down!"

Oh, he thought he was going to call it "The Annoyance of a hungover friend", he grinned with just the slightest hint of sadistic pleasure, while playing his flute just a little bit louder. Ezio should pay for almost vomiting on his sleeping cat after returning from drinking with Antonio and Rosa, judging by his dishevelled appearance and dumb grin. Thankfully Tamara had woken up in time and evaded the attack, but on the other hand, his new boots had suffered quite a bit...

"Leonardo! Help me!" suddenly Ezio, who until now had rested on the table at the far end of the _bottega, _draped himself over his shoulder and whined inside his right ear. "I think I'm going to die." he groaned. "No, you're going to be fine. Probably." Leonardo responded, just a little bit louder than necessary and, by pure coincidence of course, into Ezio's ear, who groaned even more and held his head. "Help me, my friend. Please..." that request was nearly pitiful enough to make Leonardo reconsider and give Ezio at least a barrel of cold water to drown himself in.

"No, I have to finish this and later I have to go to the stupid goose Realta, to finish her portrait." Leonardo groaned inwardly at the thought of that demonic woman. She was dumb and sadistic and always surrounded by ten of her friends, who would stare at him, poke him, ask him stupid questions and demand to show them his work every few seconds or so... Until now, he had thought of women as lithe, willowy, strong in their own way, calm figures, with a much more levelled head than most men, but she, she managed to almost change his opinion of the entire female race.

"Please, help me and I go paint that picture for you." Ezio pleaded. "Ezio, I don't think you would be able to hold a pencil straight, not in that state. That and you are my friend; I wouldn't wish that punishment on anyone." Ezio perked up.

"Isn't Realta the one with the big breasts?" he asked, still holding his head. "Yes, but where did you find that out?" "Saw one of your sketches."

Leonardo raised his eyebrows quite surprised and just a little bit proud. He always tried to show Ezio his work, to maybe have his best friend compliment it one day. "I didn't know you looked at my sketches." he commented with just the slightest hint of hope in his voice, his music forgotten. Ezio stepped back gesturing in his typical, hung-over lazy manner"Only the one with the beautiful women in them, I try to ignore the naked men. Seriously, why do you draw them so much, I would get tired of it after the first... No, let me rephrase that, I would never think of even drawing naked men." Ezio's grimaced, if it was because of pain or because of disgust, Leonardo didn't care to find out. "I mean, those sketches aren't even pretty, there is nothing to look at. Thank God you are a better inventor than artist or I would have crashed with your bird machine right away."

Suddenly, the peaceful quiet of the city was interrupted by the loud screech of a mistreated flute and the loud cries of Ezio Auditore " I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry!", who staggered outside and tried to stop his headache by drowning himself in the _Canale Grande._

And inside Leonardo grinned with just the slightest hint of sadistic pleasure and went back to his composing. He would get full revenge later, a plan already forming inside his genius mind.


	4. Michelangelo

Michelangelo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my own little OC version of Michelangelo._

_Well, yes, this chapter more or less introduces a new player to those little sketches, Michelangelo Buonarotti, who, since I feel like messing up the timeline like Ubisoft did, is only 5 years younger than Leonardo ( in real life it was something close to 23 years). He is… well, you see._

_Doubleleaf at deviantart was so kind as to draw me some pictures of this Michelangelo with Leo. ^^_

_.com/gallery/ # /d2kd3i5_

„That pompous, rude, uneducated, opportunistic…"

"Whoa, amico, aren't you being a bit harsh on the guy?"

"He humiliated me in front of all my colleagues and friends, Ezio and I did nothing, NOTHING to deserve that treatment."

"Well, you compared him to a baker."

"I did not! I only said that a painter is better because he isn't coated in dust all the time, but can take care of his appearance."

"Calm down, Leonardo, no need to punch the poor table."

"You are right, Ezio. He is not worth getting worked up over. I mean, have you looked at his clothes? Did he get dressed in the dark?"

"Of course I am. Pass me the wine, would you?"

"That bread is delicious."

"…"

"…"

"So, are you going to take a look at his new statue?"

"… No. "

"I mean, they say it's pretty good. And… Wait, that sketch… That's the statue, right? You sketched it?"

"… I will admit to nothing."

"Ah, friend, no need to pout, I'm sure it is complete coincidence."

"Damn right it is."

"You know of course that you are being ridiculous?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, can I have some more of that cheese?"


End file.
